Sensitive Pornograph
by aideenicole15
Summary: Blaines a young music writer trying to make it in the real world. Kurts a fashion designer that just wants to be loved.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sensitive pornography or glee...sadly

_narration by blaine_

**_actions_**

talking

It'll Mostly Blaines POV

POV:Blaine

_Having A lover older then you can be appealing for many reasons. _

**_I pepper Kurt's porcine skin with sloppy yet sweet kisses. He hooks his long arms around my neck and pulls me in tighter. I start to attack his neck as he lets out a long moan_**

_I'm already... crazy in love._

**_I let one hand travel down his thigh and i start to stroke his cock. My other hand reaches up and my fingers with his piano fingers. I stare into with piercing blue eyes_**

"Blaine..." He whispers

**_I pull his legs up to rest on my shoulders my fingers glide up his side and move around to rest on his nipples_**

"Please" He whimpers

**_I smile down lovingly. I start to stroke his cock as I enter him painfully slowly. He lets out a high moan_**

"Kurt"

**_his breathing is labored. He turns his head to the side, bitting his lip trying to hide his moans._**

**_"_**let me hear you sweetheart"

**_he looks at me with a small smile and bushes. When I hit his prostate he lets out a wonton moan. His hand fly's to the sheets below us and grips it tightly his knuckles turning even whiter. I reach out and grab him so his sitting in my lap._**

"Blaine...Blaine...Blaine"

**_He's desperately clinging to me leaving claw marks on my back, as if I would disappear at any moment._**

"Shhh...I got you babe"

**_I can feel his hot breath on my shoulder _**

"I...I can't"

**_I can feel his ass tighten around my cock, I know he's close_**

"Kurt...together"

**_I tighten my grip on his small waist and he buries his head into my shoulder he lets out a high pitch moan cumin onto my chest the same time I cum into his ass. he falls back onto the bed and I lay on-top him. We stare at each other panting, I pull him into a soft kiss._**

"Im sorry.. I cam inside of you" I whispered

**_I pulled out of him watching the sperm leak from his anus _**

"Its ok.. it feels good"

**_I feels myself harden as i collapse onto him_**

"kuuurt, your so sexy, you make me want to do it again"

**_He gives me a soft smile and giggles _**

"You'll be staying here tonight, you skipped work to come here didn't you?"

"What am i going to do, Wes will be here tomorrow"

"Shall I help you?"

**_he bits hit lip looking away...he does that when he's really horny or upset _**

"Babe?... What's wrong?"

"Im sorry for being such a bother, I feel responsible for distracting you...Lets take a shower together...I wash your back for you, come on"

**_He reaches out his hand beckoning me to fallow, he has a soft smile on his face. He always looks so fragile ...Like porcelain _**

_I'm Blaine Anderson, 24 years old. Im a budding musician, My lover is Kurt Hummel, and as you can see right know I'm captivated by him _

Ok! so first chapter done:) i feels so accomplished right now:D please review and give me your opinions on how it is so far Yay


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Heres Chapter ! and in this story

**_Actions+Thoughts_**

_Blaine's narration _

Talking

**_Blaine's pov_**

_We met a month ago_

**_Flashback_**

**_Today was the big day I met with Dalton Records, and well you could say i was nervous. If I screwed this interview up it was back to the bottom. I haven't even made it in the building yet when a plumed man approached me _**

"Ah! Thank goodness! You made it just in time"

**_Ok... no one should sound that happy...I handed over my music sheet with a weary smile, I really hope they like it _**

"I'd really like to treat you to coffee, But I have to hand this in Immediately, sorry!"

"Oh no, thats really not necessary. thanks though"

**_And with that he left. I sighed looking up at the tall building that seemed to be towering over me. That ought to be a nice view. I made my way to the elevator, pressing the button to go to the 96th floor. Right before the doors meet I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful, boy? Yes, boy. But he was quite feminine , he wore dark blue skinny jeans that could have easily bean painted on his long legs, with a pale purple sweater turtle neck. He was about inch shorter then me, thin. His chestnut hair perfectly styled not hair out of place. And his eyes, I could get The doors closed_**

"Damn"

**_The view was amazing it looked out over the city. It was about 6pm so the sun was just starting to set. I took out my camera and started to snap picture of the scenery._**

"Aren't you Blaine Anderson...The music writher?"

**_All I could do was stare, in front of me stood the very same boy from the lobby except up close, he was magnificent _**

"I've seen a few of your photos, But I'm a big fan of your music"

**_His voice was high and soft, he spoke like an angle. He Re-adjusted his already perfect bangs and turn to look out the window also._**

"The view out her is simply perfect for taking pictures"

_He was irresistible when he asked me out for coffee, I simply couldn't refuse..._

"YOUR Kurt Elizabeth ?!"

**_I sunk in my embarrassed my outburst_**

"Your the fashion Designer! Why didn't you mention sooner?!"

**_He gives a shrug and giggles_**

"Sorry"

"I always thought you were a female designer,is that your real name"

**_he rests his cheeks on his hand _**

"My real name is Kurt Hummel, the name Elizabeth comes from my mom. She was my inspiration. People often mistake me for a women"

_Kurt designs many high fashion women attire. Its the sensitive touch and erotic designs that has many hardcore fans _

"Some of your music has been inspiration for me"

**_I can't help but blush at that_**

"Er, But wait-How old are you"

"Hmm, how old do I look"

"Lets see? Im 24 so... you have to be at least 21..."

**_He closes his eye giving a breathy giggle_**

"Im 29"

"Eh? You don't look it at all"

**_He barley looked 21, he switched hands letting his chin rest on his left hand now. he looked u at me through his long eyelashes _**

"Do you have time? If it's ok, why don't you come have a drink with me?"

"Ah...okay"

**_Kurt rose his hand and snapped his fingers_**

"Hey Mister, one more please!"

"I..I can't take anymore...I have l...low tolerance"

**_Im such a fool, my speech is already slurred _**

"You already turn in your work today right? A couple more wont hurt"

_After getting drunk, I ended up at Kurt's house_

**_END Chapter:D The next chapter with be Blaine and kurt at kurts house, Will have some smut. ANYWHO please Review I need some feedback, Thx:]_**


End file.
